


Nightmares

by bookwyrmling



Series: Check Please! Kink Bingo 2017 [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: Space Fulfilled: Erotic DreamsI'm going to state right off the bat, this will mean a lot more to people who have read Huddle 2. And if you haven't purchased the zine yet, you totally should. Very worth it. 100%.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Space Fulfilled: Erotic Dreams
> 
> I'm going to state right off the bat, this will mean a lot more to people who have read Huddle 2. And if you haven't purchased the zine yet, you totally should. Very worth it. 100%.

Nursey sighed at his face in the mirror and the dark bags hanging under his eyes. It was fine. It was chill. It was just nightmares filled with autumn leaves and holding hands and rocking chairs on wooden porches and long expanses of pale skin, covered in freckles that Nursey could trace down a toned abdomen to rough auburn curls....

Nursey bit his lip and groaned, slamming his eyes back open and staring at the bathroom light to burn the image out of his eyes. It was there somewhere, still, in his mind, but if he ignored it it would go away eventually. The dreams would go away eventually.

They had to.

The team was on a roadie and he was sharing a hotel room with the dreams’ pale, freckled protagonist.

“Nursey, I gotta piss!”

Nursey groaned and pressed his forehead into the mirror, wondering if he could press hard enough to break through and fall through the other side into a universe where he wasn’t forced to share a room with the man he’d been having wet dreams about for the past week—or maybe a universe where he hadn’t had those dreams in the first place.

The bathroom door banged.

“Nursey!”

“Chill, Dex,” he called back and grinned to himself at the explosive non-verbal shout as Dex took to stomping around their room. Nursey wondered if they would get warned for a noise complaint by the people in the room below them and snorted but the moment he saw his face in the mirror, the soft smile that screamed his secrets, he shook his head and turned on the water, breathing and washing his hands until his usual unaffected demeanor returned.

“Finally!” Dex cried the moment Nursey opened the door, shouldering himself through and not even waiting to close the door as he ran for the toilet. Nursey shut the bathroom door firmly behind him just as he heard Dex’s stream, walked over to his bed and faceplanted onto it.

Why him? And why _him_?

The shower started up and Nursey forced himself up to grab his wallet and hunt down the nearest vending machine. Holster might chirp him for lack of sleep again, but a caffeine haze was the only way Nursey could see himself getting through tomorrow unscathed.

* * *

Nursey jolted awake the second time the pillow hit his face. He reached out and hit bare flesh and hit and shoved until the pillow flew away and he blinked up to find Dex glaring down at him.

“De-” he began, not even trying to hide his annoyance at the rude awakening, until he noticed the extra red tinge to Dex’s face and the fact that, while he was glaring down at him, Dex wouldn’t actually meet Nursey’s eyes. Despite laying down, Nursey still felt the swooping sensation of his stomach falling out from under his feet as the dream he had been having up until Dex had first slammed the pillow down on him—the dream and its subsequent sensations and visions—came to mind. Of Dex’s dick in his mouth, of his dick in Dex’s hand and freckles painting skin that had likely never seen the sun. Nursey’s erection jumped at the stimulating reminder and it took every ounce of practiced chill he had not to curl up in a ball and hide his face in his hands.

“How much did you hear?” he asked instead, his face turning to stare at the nondescript wallpaper.

“Enough,” Dex replied with a twitching eyebrow and Nursey sighed in defeat, pushing up onto his elbows and forcing Dex to sit all the way up from where he had straddled him during the attack.

“Look, Dex, it’s not what-”

Dex scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I can feel your erection pressing into my ass, Nurse, I think I know exactly what it is.”

“It’s not something I was going to push on you, I swear, but if you’d be more comfortable I can see about trading with Chowder, or even Bitty-”

“God, Nurse, can you shut up for just one second?” Nursey did exactly that because the last thing he wanted to do was piss Dex off further, but he bit his tongue in order to do it because he definitely had plenty more to say. “I don’t know why you think I’m some big homophobe,” Dex began after leaning over to turn the light on between their beds. They both flinched at the added light. When Nursey opened his mouth to reply, however, Dex’s thighs tensed around his sides and he spoke louder to speak over any argument Nursey might have about the Republican sticker he’d placed on his laptop last year, “OR WOULD HAVE ISSUES WITH THIS...because I don’t. Okay?” Dex was still having a hard time meeting Nursey’s eyes and, here, Dex hunched in, his voice shrinking to a near whisper as he added, “At least...not like that...” as he glared at the picture of the flowers hanging over the nightstand between their beds.

Nursey blinked in confusion, studying the hunch of Dex’s shoulders, the flush tinting his ears and face and neck all the way down to the stretched out collar of an old and abused touristy New York t-shirt he was using as a sleepshirt and all the way down to where his boxers were tented.

It stole Nursey’s breath and his hands reached up to grasp at Dex’s thighs, as if Nursey’s realization would send him running. The more Nursey thought on it, the more he realized that Dex just might.

“You’re...hard…” he pointed out, not quite finding the words between the shock of his realization and being so abruptly torn out of sleep.

“Well,” Dex grumbled, biting at his lip before glaring in annoyance at Nursey, his face still red, “you were sounding pretty good.”

“I could sound better.” The words escaped before Nursey even realized they were there, invitation leaping off the tip of his tongue as fingers toyed with the hem of Dex’s boxers and the fuzzy, practically invisible, hair on his thighs. The images from his dreams still swam hazy in the back of his mind and he lay back down, shifting his hips to press his erection more firmly against Dex’s ass.

Dex choked, pressing back against Nursey’s erection and flexing his thighs against Nursey’s firm grasp. He fell forward, holding himself up over Nursey’s form with his hands on either side of Nursey’s head, staring straight down at him. “Show me?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Nursey groaned as he rolled them both over to their sides and slipped a leg between Dex’s.

* * *

“Damn, Nursey, still having those nightmares?”

Nursey looked up from the table he and Dex sat at, shoveling the free breakfast down before the team left for their pre-game skate at the rink. Holster and Ransom were each carrying two plates loaded with enough eggs, sausage and bacon to have the hotel staff side-eyeing them even though the buffet did not list any limits and while Ransom winked at the staff, Holster was only frowning at Nursey.

“You still look like a fucking zombie,” he added and Nursey wiped at his eyes before picking up his mug of probably-off-brand coffee and, under the table and out of sight, hooked his foot around Dex’s.

“Nah,” he said, sharing a smile with Dex, “I talked them over with Dex last night. They turned out not to be so bad, after all. I don’t think they’ll be a problem anymore.”


End file.
